<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surreal But Nice [Podficast] by FoxsoulCourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690447">Surreal But Nice [Podficast]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxsoulCourt/pseuds/FoxsoulCourt'>FoxsoulCourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Notting Hill Fusion, And Your Co-host dont-rain-on-my-solangelo, As Well As Some Additional Co-hosts, Asexual Neil Josten, Audio Format: MP3, Bookshop, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Cats, Found Family, It's a little bit of both, M/M, Movie Star Neil, Nope It's Not A Podfic, Nor Is It a Podcast, Outing, Pining, Podfic Length: 30 Minutes - 2.5 Hours, Strangers to Lovers, This Is The Podficast, With Your Host FoxsoulCourt, involuntary outing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxsoulCourt/pseuds/FoxsoulCourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew's quiet life as the owner of an independent, cat-enriched bookstore in the heart of San Francisco's hills is thrown into turmoil when Famous Actor Neil Josten stumbles into his shop. They argue their way through Andrew's literary recommendations and into each other's hearts. But even as Neil is adopted into Andrew's family - feline and human alike - they struggle to find a way to reconcile their vastly different lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. And so we begin!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/gifts">fuzzballsheltiepants</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/gifts">gluupor</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/gifts">moonix</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423264">Surreal But Nice</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/pseuds/fuzzballsheltiepants">fuzzballsheltiepants</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor">gluupor</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix">moonix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The morning the first chapter of this work posted, I (<a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/foxsoulcourt">foxsoulcourt/Cory</a>) texted my daughter (<a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/dont-rain-on-my-solangelo">dont-rain-on-my-solangelo/Helen</a>) who goes to college four states away. "Great new fic!" with the link. That night while talking on the phone she was feeling a little glum + asked me to read her a bedtime story, just like we did when they + their sister were younger. I suggested Surreal But Nice because it was a lot of fun + it might lift her spirits. Quickly I began doing my best to channel this version of Andrew + Neil while reading chapter one on my phone in the dark as if she was in the same room. It was so much fun they suggested we make this a Sunday night ritual. Perfect!</p><p>I told the authors what we were doing; they loved how their work was bringing two generations of AFTG fans together in this way. A couple of other fandom friends said it would be fun if I could read them the story out loud too. A-ha! What if I recorded us + shared it with them? I'd read, she'd be on speaker phone responding in real time + we'd chat a little bit at the end. </p><p>We did an experiment with Chapter 3 and it turned out well. The authors enjoyed hearing other people laughing in all the right places + generally appreciating their words and we loved reading + commenting. We went back + recorded Chapter 2 in the same way. Then we got bold: what if we put the whole thing on AO3?!! </p><p>My first concern was to make sure all three authors would support the idea. They agreed it would be great fun! The second concern was what to call it. We're too chatty to be a podfic, but it's not a full on podcast; it feels like a hybrid of both. Therefore we present to you the first AFTG Podficast, truly a collaborative effort within the fandom.</p><p>Helen + I are your hosts for the first four chapters. The co-host/commenter for subsequent chapters will rotate. We don't know how many people will be interested in this idea, but we sure enjoyed pulling it together. </p><p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/pseuds/fuzzballsheltiepants/works?fandom_id=2312580">fuzzballsheltiepants</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor/works?fandom_id=2312580">gluupor</a> + <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix/works?fandom_id=2312580">moonix</a>  for collectively writing such a fantastic story! Each of you are fabulous writers on your own; together your efforts have given the fandom a wonderful gift. Thank you for supporting this idea from the start. I'm humbled by your generosity.</p><p>All.the.love,<br/>FoxsoulCourt/Cory</p><p>P.S. ENJOY!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Famous Actor Neil Josten finds his way into a bookstore where the owner often actively discourages purchases of books he doesn't personally like. Extra characters include several cats, each with their own personality, and an animal which may or may not be a bear with headflaps.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click here to listen to: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-712447561/surreal-but-nice-ch-1-20200218-podficasts">Surreal But Nice chapter 1.</a> Time: 30:03 minutes.</p><p> </p><p><b>Question of the Week: If you have, or have had, cats what are/were their names?</b> We'd love to see your answers in the comments, along with your response to the Podficast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P.S. While you're listening to this chapter if you think you hear <em>your</em> oven timer going off, it's probably not. Ambient kitchen noises included in these Podficasts for no extra cost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Now Neil is also so over Kerouac!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out Famous Actor Neil Josten can be just as opinionated about books as Andrew. I know Reader/Listener, you're shocked!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click here to listen to: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-712447561/surreal-but-nice-ch-2-aftg-podficast">Surreal But Nice chapter 2.</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Question of the Week: What is something someone wouldn't know about you unless you told them?</b> We'd love to see your answers to this question in comments along with your responses to this chapter's recording.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. If you sense I got embarrassed at Helen's answer to her own question, your intuition is finely tuned. I <em>was</em> embarrassed! Until that moment in time I didn't realise I had only shared the Born of Science info among family + circles of close friends. We've since talked as a family + are cool w/this info being public. Helen's sister-born-5-minutes-later-(and-fwiw-is-nowhere-to-be-found-in-fandom) put it best, "You told us when we were little...I've never thought of it as a bad thing...we are lucky enough you two were able to do it and it all worked out!" Indeed!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You call that a dessert?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are several discussions about Important Things. A thing happens (which you're going to love + laugh over). Then something else happens. There are books involved. Andrew's mouth gets ahead of his brain. Several times.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click here to listen to <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-712447561/surreal-but-nice-ch-3-podficast">Surreal But Nice chapter 3</a>. Time: 24:34 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Question of the week: What is a boring fact about you? </strong>As usual, we'd love to see your answers to this question in comments along with your responses to this chapter's recording.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. Can you tell that this is the first chapter we recorded? Ironically, my sound guy friend Oliver said this track sounded the best. Hmmmm, I trust we'll improve as we go along!</p>
<p>P.P. S. Mr FoxsoulCourt makes an appearance!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Neil meets Nicky; Andrew meets Allison; Space Dog movie press begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dessert is <i>almost</i> eaten. Nicky meets Leonardo diCaprio. We meet Allison who is wearing a big sparkly thing on her ring finger and has a few important, semi-cryptic words for Andrew. She uses interesting pet names. If you don't know what thirst tweets are yet, you will after this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Click here to listen to: </span>
  <span><a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-712447561/surreal-but-nice-ch-4-podficast">Surreal But Nice chapter 4</a>. Time: 33:40 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Question of the Week: What do factors do you think are needed for something to be considered A Date? </strong>We're so curious about your answers to this one because it's kind of a perplexing question. All answers welcome in the comments, along with your responses to the Podficast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. Lots of Sunday night dinner preparation noises in this one m'friends!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Surprise! They talk about books + movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew's non-a-euphemism takes him to see the latest Josten movie. <i>(Sadly there are no hounds involved.)</i> Famous Actor Neil Josten gets a new nickname. The need to know hobbit genealogy is debated. Neil + Andrew talk about their childhood toys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Click here to listen to Pomponia respond to FoxsoulCourt reading: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-712447561/surreal-but-nice-podficast-ch-5">Surreal But Nice chapter 5</a>. Time: 41:55 minutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Pomponia's Question of the Week: Do you prefer the actual All For The Game books or the fanfics for them?</strong>
</p><p>We're so curious about your answers to this question! Please share them in the comments along with your responses to the Podficast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Canapés are eaten. Will there be dessert?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Neil surprises Andrew at his doorstep. Hmmm, will he stay? Allison may host millions of parties with strangers over the holidays, but in SF Neil will have to run a gauntlet of Andrew's Found Family events. How will this be any better? Which one of Renee's offerings sounds the tastiest to you? Finally, do they actually eat dessert in this chapter or not?! Listen to Ch 6 to find out!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Each week's recording is a bit different. This chapter is more full-fledged podcast, less podfic. Meaning my delightful co-host, scribbleb_red (Harriet), + I talk a great deal along the way. Here's what we cover in the first 15 minutes:</p>
<ul>
<li>How we each found the AFTG series</li>
<li>Our first impressions of it </li>
<li>The value of kindly + respectfully engaging in conversations when people have different opinions, both inside + outside fandom</li>
<li>How + when we met </li>
<li>Ch 5 summarised</li>
</ul><p>Then I read Ch 6 + we both respond to it. Click here to listen to: <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/foxsoulcourt/surreal-but-nice-ch-6-the-podficast/">Surreal But Nice chapter 6</a>.</p><p>Time: 68 minutes.</p><p><em><strong>ED NOTE :</strong></em> <em>This chapter's three test recordings sounded p e r f e c t, however when we recorded our conversation/the story </em><em>scribbleb_red's beautiful voice it sounds like she either stood in a tunnel for an hour or is secretly a mermaid. We have no idea why this happened, but hey lucky listener, you get to hear a MERMAID today!  If that's doesn't thrill you, tell yourself we did it on purpose to create a sense of atmosphere, remind yourself you'll get used to it, and then enjoy the story, our words + laughter!</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>scribbleb_red's Question of the Week</strong>: <strong>If you, like Andrew, wanted to flirt with someone through the gift of books, each one telling them a little bit about yourself + providing opportunity for further conversation, which would be the first book you give them?</strong></p><p>Our answers show we are both nerds, each in our own way:</p>
<ul>
<li>
<a href="http://blakecrouch.com/dark-matter.php">Dark Matter by Blake Crouch</a> </li>
<li>

<p><a href="https://www.abebooks.com/9780316914284/Ancient-Wisdom-Modern-World-Ethics-0316914282/plp">Ancient Wisdom, Modern World: Ethics for the New Millenium by H.H. the Dalai Lama</a></p>
</li>
</ul><p>We're curious about your answers to this question! Please share them in the comments along with your responses to the Podficast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Here come the holiday traditions!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Turns out Famous Snacktor Neil Josten is good at ice skating + schooling his face when something doesn't add up. Surprise! We learn the identity of Dan's secret stallion bf. Andrew gets a World's Best Cat Dad mug for Christmas and something else he really enjoyed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks for your patience over the past two weeks while I figured out some technological pieces to get this posted. Good news: last chapter's technical mishap has been resolved, so we are back to a clearer recording. </p><p>This week co-host dont-rain-on-my-solangelo/Helen + I caught up a bit on our respective weeks before summarizing last week's chapter and diving into the new one.</p><p>Click here to hear them respond to me reading <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/foxsoulcourt/surreal-but-nice-ch-7-final/">Surreal But Nice Ch 7</a>. Time: 62 minutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>QUESTION OF THE WEEK: </strong> <strong>The combination of recording this chapter on International Women's Day and having just marked the first year my Mama wasn't alive for her birthday earlier in the week got me thinking about how we are influenced by close female relatives. If you are so inclined, p</strong><strong>ick a woman you are related to and share</strong></p><ul>
<li><strong>One of your favourite memories of them</strong></li>
<li><strong>How you live out a part of who they were/are in your own life</strong></li>
</ul><p>
  <strong>I chose my Mama and refer to one of the very cool things she did in her life: get her pilot's license at age 16. Here's a picture of her when she was a few years older. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>We love seeing your answers to these questions, so thanks for sharing them with everyone in the comments. If you enjoyed the Podficast, we'd love to hear about that in the comments too.</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/pseuds/fuzzballsheltiepants">fuzzballsheltipants</a> + <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor">gluupor</a> for the technical hand holding so I could post this picture! </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Co-hosts reflect  on stuff + predict what might be next</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is PURE CHIT CHAT. If that's something you like, we hope you enjoy this one too. We sure did! If this is not your cuppa tea + you're here more to hear the story itself, this probably won't be one of your faves. It's all good.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to my frequent co-host dont-rain-on-my-solangelo + I reflecting on several things <em>(noted below)</em> + making a few predictions about what might happen in the remaining chapters of this work. </p>
<p>Reflections: </p><ul>
<li>00-22 minutes: How we each came to the book series, got into this fandom + chatter about experiences on Tumblr <em>(P.S. I was off about how quickly I re-read the series. See below)</em>
</li>
<li>23-32 minutes: What brought us to this particular fic + why we decided to do a podficast<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>32-42 minutes: Reflections on Surreal But Nice as a whole work</li>
</ul>
<p>Predictions + Closing Remarks</p><ul>
<li>42-50 minutes: We predict what we think might happen. One of us goes DeEp, the other goes b a s i c<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>51-62 minutes: We talk about various fics + wrap up with a COVID-19 related Question of the Week</li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Click here to listen to <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/foxsoulcourt/surreal-but-nice-mid-work-reflections-predictions/">Surreal But Nice The Podficast: Reflections + Predictions</a>. Time: 62 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Question of the Week: What are unusual + creative things either you have done, or you've seen others do, to cope with the physical distancing / isolation we are experiencing to collectively flatten the COVID-19 infection curve?</strong>
</p>
<p>We're always excited to read your comments + answers, but there's something about this week's question that makes us very curious what you might say. Do YOU have any predictions? If so, please spill!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. Here's when I read the series that first year</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>P.P.S. Fics referenced in our conversation are:</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivan/pseuds/Kivan">Kivan</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298107/chapters/53256898">We Grow Apart, Up, Together and Again</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/flybbfly/pseuds/flybbfly">flybbbly</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301118/chapters/30441318">playing on</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarusthefirst/pseuds/lazarusthefirst">lazarusthefirst</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808491/chapters/29237271">a bicycle made for two (or three)</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/badacts/pseuds/badacts">badacts'</a> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/749958">the fire meets gasoline series (thick skin, an elastic heart is the first work)</a>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Why does Neil "I am a legit snack" Josten abruptly leave SF?!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hmmmm, have you read the chapter yet? Because if you haven't, I'm afraid I can't help but give a few things away here. Because look at that first line: they spent Boxing Day in bed. Then they enjoy the traditional yearly quiet bookshop day, complete with cocoa and cookies. Remember how Andrew wished there had been dogs in Neil's space movie? Keep your eye on the book Andrew gifts to Neil. And then, and then --DAMMIT-- we read those sentences which send a fanfic reader's heart zipping around inside their body, "No, it had never been like this before, so simple and easy. It was perfect. Until it wasn’t." Ruh roh!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please join me in welcoming <a href="https://seabearthirteen.tumblr.com/">Seabear13/Claire</a> to the co-hosting seat for this week's exciting chapter! If you are interested, the first 45 minutes Claire and I have a delightfully conversation exploring a number of topics, some, but not all, fandom related with some lovely tangents taken:</p><ul>
<li>How she found the AFTG series<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>What Claire does when she's not interacting in the fandom<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>Meeting through The Riko Roast just before she was part of launching the incredible Red Rabbits venture <br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>The wonder + delight of pseudo-anonymous fandom friendships, including all the different things we learn through them<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>This thing we're involved in, is it "just" a fandom <em>(oh, please)</em> or a <em>global, networked, creative, collaborative learning environment </em> and more? Perhaps even a roadmap for a future we are creating while also living it!<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>Tumblr + fanfic + fandom provide amazing opportunities for learning new language + concepts through people sharing their personal experiences + wonderful stories<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>...and then at 45 minutes in, we summarize Chapter 7! </li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Click here to listen to: <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/foxsoulcourt/surreal-but-nice-ch-8/">Surreal But Nice Chapter 8</a>. Time: 107 minutes </p>
<p>
  <em>If you wonder why I got so fixated on flight routes between Heathrow + Los Angeles, you're not alone! For almost 15 minutes I forgot Andrew's bookstore is in San Francisco, a short flight away from LA, not the Notting Hill neighbourhood of London like in the movie. The laugh when it clicked made the confusion worth it.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Seabeart13's Question of the Week: Dessert is practically a character in this story. It seems only fitting then to ask what is your favourite dessert?</strong>
</p>
<p>We look forward to reading your comments, learning what you thought of this chapter + finding out YOUR fave desserts!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. Other fics mentioned in this recording:</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekojita/pseuds/nekojita">nekojita</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793270/chapters/26597826">Black As Is The Raven, He'll Get A Partner</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_like_a/pseuds/crazy_like_a">crazy_like_a</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002205/chapters/13786794">Lessons in Cartography</a>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBreakfastNotWar/pseuds/MakeBreakfastNotWar">MakeBreakfastNotWar</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922622/chapters/37120538">The Home We Built</a>
</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. What can we say? You just have to hear it yourself.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spring comes to SF. A few things have changed, but mostly Andrew is settling back into his pre-Famous Snacktor Neil Josten life. Aaron, Katelyn + Nicky nudge him to get back on Tinder and he does. But it's meh. Because: well, y'know why. And then, mmmm, you really just need to listen to it yourself because otherwise I'll give it all away right here in the summary and that's no fun at all, is it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Please join me in giving this week's co-host djhedy / Heather a warm SBNTP welcome!</strong>
</p><p>What fun we had talking for the first hour <em>(yes hour!)</em> about all sorts of things. Here are the time markings so you can either listen to the whole thing or jump to the topic(s) which particularly interest you:</p><ul>
<li>00:00-19:00- How Heather found the books, getting into the fandom + curiosity about how the AFTG grew <br/><br/>
</li>
<li>19:50-23:10 - convo stops but recording continues to handle technology <em>(AKA: I really need to learn how to edit audio files)<br/><br/></em>
</li>
<li>23:00-35:00 - first AFTG fic written, timelines, JereJean fics, potential future podficasts<br/><br/>
</li>
<li>35:00min-1:00hr - those spreadsheets, what we read + don't, <em>"We're not starved at all, we're so blessed"</em> with variety in the 5896 fics out there, how Heather + I met over a JereJean fic she started, yet probably won't finsh for: reasons; how Neil talks to her about the fics she writes about him<br/><br/>
</li>
<li>1:00-1:42hr - Surreal But Nice Chapter 9<br/><br/>
</li>
<li>1:42-2:02hrs - Question of the Week asked + answered; close out conversation including our respective COVID-19 updates</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Click here to listen to: <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/foxsoulcourt/surreal-but-nice-the-podficast-ch-9/">Surreal But Nice Chapter 9</a>. Time: 2:02 hrs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Heather's Question of the Week: What is your favourite thing to see in fanfic? </strong> <strong>What are you looking for when you open up that AO3? </strong></p><p>
  <strong>We're so curious to read your answers to this question + your thoughts on the podficast. Thanks for taking the time to write them below!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>M'friends, please do what you can to stay safe + optimistic these days.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>P.S. Please forgive my US-centric pov there at the end when I say Seattle was the first place to experience a number of COVID-19 cases + deaths. HELLO?! Hardly!!! I'm embarrassed I neglected to add "the first place in the United States." </p><p>P.P.S. Apologies, I couldn't get the incredibly <em>B A S I C</em>  AFTG fandom timeline posted + I need to get this chapter up TODAY. Stay tuned. </p><p>P.P.P.S. Fics referenced in this recording:</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominous/pseuds/Ominous">Ominous</a>' <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593232">progress comes in small steps</a> (62k, 5 different works w/very different tags; <em>mind them accordingly)</em>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleb_red/pseuds/scribbleb_red">scribbleb_red</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899818/chapters/52271728">The Morning AUs - A Compilation</a> (112k, 49 chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeffyamethyst/pseuds/zeffyamethyst">zeffyamethyst</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/898820">Don't Speak Against the Sun</a> (23k)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://nickireadstfc.tumblr.com/">Nicki Reads 'The Foxhole Court'</a> (Tumblr posts)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyfexyfoxes/pseuds/exyfexyfoxes">exyfexyfox</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7209401/chapters/16359029">Marrow Without Bone</a> (79k, 19 chapters) - the JereJean neither of us could remember</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy">djhedy</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043626/chapters/45232207">Give Me Something</a> (14k, 3 of 16 chapters written + then set aside) + <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092117/chapters/50182715">hold me close, in fact bury me</a> (47k, 16 chapters) + likes: exy (32k, 14 chapters)</li>
<li>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSweetMelody/pseuds/OneSweetMelody">OneSweetMelody</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160996/chapters/32639742">you used to call me on my cell phone</a> (20k, 20 chapters)</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "Phew!" says the Horse + Hound journalist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicky is rendered speechless by the teensy Laika. Once a mysterious gift is uncovered Andrew realises he may have been a bit of an idiot when he sent Neil on his way. Many people fit into a car. Katelyn saves the day for our Horse + Hound journalist. Allison plays along. </p><p>And that's just the story part of the podficast!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I am so excited to introduce this week's SBNTP co-host: Clare! </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How do I explain the wonder + delight of this particular human?! First: she's related to our semi-regular co-host Helen <em>(which means, obvs also related to me)</em>. Second: even though she's never read AFTG or seen Notting Hill, she was totally game to join me on this adventure. <em>(One of the many things I adore about her)</em></strong>
</p><p>We covered several topics before we got to reading the story itself.  Here are the time markings so you can either listen to the whole thing or jump to the topic(s) which particularly interest you:</p><ul>
<li>00-13min - How Clare found out about AFTG  <em>(a week ago over our family FaceTime dinner), </em>what she learned about it from the back of the books + what she knows about the AFTG fandom.<br/><br/>
</li>
<li>13-50min - Clare draws connections between what she knows about Helen's + my experience of fandom + her experience of sorority life.  We dive into the power of communities, how childhood dreams can guide adult choices, various ways women empower other women, how she came to her chosen area of study + goals for life after college, how there's no one right way to do this thing called life. <br/><br/>
</li>
<li>50-57min - Clare shares her experience in <a href="https://www.organizingcorps2020.com/">OrganizingCorp2020</a> Boot Camp + coming to the realisation that field organizing is almost exactly like sorority recruitment, albeit for a much larger purpose. <br/><br/>
</li>
<li>57min-1:24hrs - Where I do my best to give Clare the context for this penultimate chapter of the story. There's a spit take about cats; comparison of Andrew Minyard to our beloved, yet now departed cat, Mr Bingley; and explanation of the characters (<em>Nicky, please accept my embarrassed apologies for mistakenly stating Renee is the only person of faith in the AFTG series!) </em>+ the story. Clare shares some preliminary thoughts + strong opinions before we begin reading. Tl;dr: no one can read another's mind.<br/><br/>
</li>
<li>1:24-2:05hrs - Read + discuss Surreal But Nice Chapter 10, including discussing choice + agency + the skill of the author's who drew her in even though she's never read the series or see the movie it's based on.<br/><br/>
</li>
<li><em>TRIGGER WARNING: 2:27-2:30hrs we discuss eating disorders<br/><br/></em></li>
<li>2:05-2:33hrs - Question of the Week + checking in on our experience to-date of the COVID-19 pandemic + sharing some family stories.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Click here to listen to: <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/foxsoulcourt/surreal-but-nice-ch-10-the-podficast/">Surreal But Nice Chapter 10</a>. Total time: 153 minutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Clare's Question of the Week: Have you tried TikTok Fluffy Coffee?<br/></strong> <strong>If so, what do you think of it? Do you blend/mix it or make it as frapp<span class="u"><a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@arianatobe/video/6809062827198926085">é</a></span> instead? <br/>If you haven't, please try it + let us know what you think?</strong></p><p>
  <strong>We're so curious to read your answers to this question + your thoughts on the podficast. Thanks for taking the time to write them below!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Ones, I hope this finds you safe + optimistic,<br/>and if you're not either of those today, we've given you something<br/>to think about + laugh over so you feel less alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>P.S. About Clare's name... Ya, I LOVE the name Morgan, but/and as soon as Clare was born it was obvious that name did not suit her. After 36 hours we realised she was Clare, Clare Elizabeth. Then when we came home from the hospital our housemates' welcome home sign spelled Clare with an "i". What can I say? We were so tired, we thought, cool, OK we'll spell it that way instead. Which we did until she was 10 + needed a passport. Either we had to change her birth certificate to read Claire <em>(which would have been all good)</em> or she could change her name to the non-"i" version. This woman loves new experiences; she went for the the new-old spelling. </p><p>P.P.S.  Links referred to in this recording:</p><ul>
<li>
<a href="https://www.tiktok.com/@arianatobe/video/6809062827198926085">Do you like Fluffy Coffee / frappés?</a> <br/><br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://www.vox.com/2020/3/28/21196268/coronavirus-johann-hari-lost-connections-anxiety-depression-failure-rugged-individualism">Coronavirus, anxiety, and the profound failure of rugged individualism by Roge Karma in Vox</a> <br/><br/>
</li>
<li>
<a href="https://youtu.be/Zy4KtD98S2c">RÜFÜS DU SOL - Live from Joshua Tree</a>  </li>
</ul><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. How DID Andrew end up owning a book store anyways?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Come see where Andrew, Neil, Nicky, Allison, Renee + all the beloved cats are a year later.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This chapter was read + recorded on 5 April 2020. Have I really delayed posting it for SIX months?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yep. Pandemics do that to a person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>THANKS EVER SO MUCH for your patience until this last chapter posted!</strong> Original co-host Helen + I are grateful to all who have listened to the first 11 Chapters + together offer you one last hour of this wonderful adventure. We go on a few tangents, so get yourself a cuppa tea!</p><ul>
<li>0-14 min - Helen + Cory reflect on Chapter 10 + discuss various things</li>
<li>14-41 min - Reading + responding to Chapter 11<br/>
<br/>
</li>
<li>41-65 min - Where we discuss: Ms Austen's works; Clare + Helen's version of what Amalia does in this chapter when they were her age; and Helen + Cory share their answer to the Question of the Week <em>(below). <br/>
<br/>
</em>In the last bit Cory names her vulnerability about doing this who Podficast thing, we say CIAO with one more reminder to wear masks, wash our hands + encourage one another in this pandemic life. </li>
</ul>
<p> </p>
<p>Click here to listen to: <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/foxsoulcourt/surreal-but-nice-ch-11-12-podficast-whelen/">Surreal But Nice Chapter 11</a>. Total time: 65 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Last Question for the Week: </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>What was the best part of this whole Podficast experience FOR YOU DEAR LISTENERS?</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Please leave us your responses in comments below, along w/any thoughts on the Podficast. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Thanks for taking the time to write them below!</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Deep gratitude to:</p>
<p>The WONDERFUL trio of authors who wrote this fantastic work. Without their collaboration, this Podficast would not be a thing! <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzballsheltiepants/pseuds/fuzzballsheltiepants/works?fandom_id=2312580">fuzzballsheltiepants</a><br/>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor/pseuds/gluupor/works?fandom_id=2312580">gluupor</a> + <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonix/pseuds/moonix/works?fandom_id=2312580">moonix</a>: THANK YOU FOR LETTING HELEN + I PLAY IN YOUR SANDBOX TOO!</p>
<p>This whole experience was made much more enjoyable with these  FABULOUS co-hosts. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR TIME + ENTHUSIASM! <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/dont-rain-on-my-solangelo%22">Helen/dont-rain-on-my-solangelo</a>, <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/pomponia">pomponia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleb_red/pseuds/scribbleb_red">scribbleb_red</a>, <a href="https://seabearthirteen.tumblr.com/">Seabear13/Claire</a>,<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/pseuds/djhedy/works?fandom_id=2312580">djhedy</a>, and daughter Clare!</p>
<p>Those of you who gave this Podficast a listen: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!</p>
<p>When Helen + I started this adventure, it turned into something larger + more wonderful than we anticipated. I hope you enjoyed hearing the story read as well as getting to know some people in the AFTG fandom. </p>
<p>With much love,<br/>Cory</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We hope you enjoy us enjoying this story. If you haven't read the story itself yet, what are you waiting for? Go show these writers some love! Kudos + comments on this Podficast appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>